Chandellar
“Marvin? Wake up, sweetheart.” “…About bloody time. Annette, I looked for you all day! Where in the world have you been?” “I was hiding because you were mad at me, Marvin. But I saw you fell asleep whilst searching for me and decided to soothe your worries.” “Why did you do it, Annette?” “Did I do something bad?” “Yes, with the thread. Why have you done this?” “I was playing. It is the boy’s fault, the boy cut my thread. He cut my thread and stole it for himself!” “Annette, we have an agreement. You can only play if you clean up afterwards. You gave Molly a bloody scare for her life!” “I had to send a message! He cannot mess with my thread; I had to make that crystal clear for him. And I have.” “What have you done?” “Nothing.” “Annette.” “I covered him in my thread and talked to him while he was attempting to sleep.” “You left the store?!” “I had to!” “You mustn’t ever leave the store! You do not belong out there. We do not belong out there. Our life is tied to each other’s and that is how it is meant to be.” “Marvin.” “Yes?” “Do you remember how we met? How we spoke our vows and swore eternal love and loyalty to each other?” “I do. I remember every detail. I remember hunting in that forest and I remember you crawling out of that jagged tree. I remember the fear coursing through my veins. Despite all this, I did not shoot you. Do you know why?” “I don’t know why, Marvin. Why did you not pull the trigger?” “Because you spoke to me. You were terrified of my shotgun, taking heavy breaths. I know you could’ve easily killed me. But instead you spoke the word: please. And I will never forget the feeling that came over me once I heard the melodious sound of your beautiful voice. I was fascinated.” “Then you must understand my motives. My appearance is not that of a human being. I am not a voluptuous woman that caught your eye. I believe you truly love me and that is why you must never yell at me again.” “I do love you, Annette. But I am afraid this bond we have made with each other can only result in disaster. You have become possessive, and hostile. There are only so many puncture wounds that I can manage to cover up.” “You took down my thread. You have not seen how hostile I can be. Marvin, we are meant to be with each other. Nobody understands us more than we understand one another.” “I believe you. However this is more than I can handle. I am an old man, I am getting weaker. You will live forever, and you will get stronger with each passing day. I am no longer fit for the burden.” “I am not a burden, Marvin.” “I did not say that. Now I would appreciate it if you would stop shaking my office and shutting the doors. That ooze coming from your mouth is quite unnerving as well. You know I do not care for this behavior of yours.” “Marvin, I love you.” “This thing that you are doing to my hands. It hurts, Annette.” “You have hurt me first.” “Annette, this store is everything to me. I beg of you, stop.” “I used to believe that I was your everything. I do not anymore, though. You should know; the boy is going to follow. He tore us apart. He made you yell at me. He made you hate me.” “Please, do not hurt Joseph. Take this thread off me, it is bloody painful.” “Goodbye, Marvin. Neither of us belong in this world. Now you will not have to bear with the burden of isolation.” “I was never alone, Annette. You were by my side and I loved you. While others considered you a monster, I looked beyond your beautiful, silver eyes and saw more than a person could ever offer to me. Now, please take this thread off of me. All of this is very painful.” “I love you, Marvin. Goodbye.” “I see. It is too late now, is it not? Good bye, Annette. Please, do not hurt Joseph. You are not a monster. We both learned that together, remember?” “That is a beautiful notion, but a false one, nonetheless.” Category:Items/Objects Category:Beings